


Dancing All Day

by HatterSaz



Category: Persona 4
Genre: I Guess You Could Say It's YuxYosuke, Inspired by Dancing All Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun little story of a sleepover and the following day. (I recently watched some gameplay footage of Dancing All Night so this fic is highly inspired by that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing All Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a lot of gameplay footage for Dancing All Night and this fic popped out. :3

School was dragging and Yu could feel it. The teacher was going on about worms or something more boring. Yu sighed. "and, if you chop them in half, they still wriggle around for a good long while." Yep. Definitely about worms. He had heard this myth in every school he attended. He let out another sigh before he felt a tapping on his chair legs. He turned his head slightly to see Yosuke with his headphones on. Tapping away at the tune that only he could hear. Yu smiled.  _"At least someone's enjoying themselves. Should I get his attention?...I'll just leave him be."_  He turned back to the teacher and did his best not to fall asleep.

It became lunch time and Yu invited Yosuke to eat on the roof. He agreed, as long as he got to taste Yu's food. Yu chuckled and agreed before the boys made their way up.

It would just be the two of them today. Rise and Naoto were out of town doing work, while everyone else was ill. It came as a bit of a shock to Yu. In the entire time he had known them, he couldn't remember any of them getting ill. Well, other than eating mystery food x and all it's predecessors.

They sat near the wired fence so they could get a good view and began their lunch. Yosuke looked a little upset that he was having to eat crappy school food. However, he quickly brightened up when Yu finally mentioned having spares. "You could have said that sooner partner! I wouldn't have had to waste money on this crap!" Yu simply chuckled, handing Yosuke the bento box. Yosuke gratefully took it and began eating. "Wow dude! This is amazing! Your gonna have to teach me how to make food this good one day partner." Another light chuckle left Yu's lips as he agreed. For the remainder of their meal, they sat and talked about anything and everything. Yu mostly stayed quiet, listening to Yosuke's chit chat.

They finished their lunches and packed away the boxes. They still had some time left so they decided to wait a little longer before moving. "You want to sleep over?" Yosuke looked taken back. "Where did that come from?" Yu just shrugged, earning a laugh from Yosuke. "You're weird bro, you know that? Anyway, won't Nanako-chan and Dojima-san want a say in this?" Yu shook his head. "Uncle is working on a case out of town and Nanako is at a friends sleepover birthday party. We would have the entire house to ourselves for a day and half." Yosuke smiled brightly. "Then yes, I would love to!" He dug his phone out of his pocket and sat texting away. He gets a reply almost instantly and holds his phone for Yu to see the reply. They both smile and nod before Yu stands up. He grabs his bag and heads for the roof exit. "Class starts in two minutes. See you there." With an evil smirk, he leaves. Yosuke sits a moment, dumbfounded at the smirk before he tries to stand. Only to fall over when he moves his foot. "Ah!" He looks at his feet to see his shoelaces have been tied together. "What the- When the hell! Hey, Yu! YOU BASTARD!"

The two sat in their classes feeling happier about the day. Yosuke had refused to talk to Yu at the break but couldn't hold back his excitement afterwards. He kept childishly giggling to himself as he sat in his seat, obviously ignoring the teacher. The bell rang signalling the end of the school day and both boys headed to Yosuke's house then the Dojima residence. Since it's a Friday, they don't have to worry about waking up early the next day and can, as Yosuke put it, 'dance all night'.

Once they arrived, Yu stood by the door. He was half way to opening it when he stopped and looked to his side. Yosuke wore a concerned and confused look. "Everything alright partner?" He took a step closer and heard what sounded like purring. He looked down at Yu's feet for the source and found just that. A fluffy grey cat was rubbing it's face against Yu's leg. Yosuke watched bewildered, before looking back at his 'partner'. Yu's face showed great restraint. He really wanted to stroke that cat, and I mean REALLY. Yosuke sighed. "Why don't you pet it?" "Him." Yosuke tilted his head in confusion. "Him?" Yu simply nodded. Yosuke sighed again. "Ok, why don't you stroke  _him_  then?" Yu shook his head. "Can't." Yosuke looked both confused and irritated now. "Why?" "Because uncle is allergic to cats." _"Well that must be a pain with a cat loving nephew."_  Opting not to argue with him, Yosuke pushed Yu so that he was practically in the door. The cat ran away and Yosuke smiled. "There. Now you can enter the threshold." Yu looked at him, exaggerated sadness on his face. Well, exaggerated for Yu. If it was anyone else you would think they were genuinely upset.

Yu finally opened the door and the boys entered. They took their shoes off and headed to the living room. Yu brought out his cell and looked at the time. "It's about time I started dinner. What would you like to eat?" Yosuke pondered for a moment before looking at Yu and smiling. "Surprise me." Yu looked at him with a slightly irritated look. "It took you that long to say that?" Yosuke laughed. "I had to think if there was anything I wanted. But, alas, I could not choose." Yu exaggeratedly sighed before smiling and heading for the kitchen.

Yosuke sat down and turned the Tele on. He regrets it immediately though as a Junes advert plays. "Ah! I can't escape it! It's everywhere!" He hears a laugh from the kitchen and pouts. "Don't laugh at me." Another laugh. "Stop pouting then." Yosuke's eyes widen. "How did you know I was pouting?! Are you a wizard?!" Yet another laugh. "No. I just know you." Yosuke pouts again. "If you don't stop pouting I'll recreate mystery food x." Yosuke exaggerates a gasp. "You wouldn't!" Yu does his best evil chuckle, which is actually pretty scary. "Oh wouldn't I? Mwuhahahaha!" Yosuke laughs as he turns the TV off. No point watching it when he's not even paying attention.

Twenty minutes later, after much conversing, the food is ready. Yu places the plates in front of them and says his grace. Yosuke does the same to be polite before licking his lips and digging in. "Dude~, this is amazing~!" Yu smiles. "Thanks." Yosuke gleefully finishes another bite. "Ok, now you DEFINITELY have to teach me!" Yu nods as he eats his own food. If you are wondering, they are eating omelettes with cheese. Simple, yet affective.

After an evening of playing games, talking and a miniature food fight, which they diligently cleaned up themselves, the two called it a night. Yosuke fell asleep around two but Yu stayed up a few hours longer. He was getting sleepy at around four but chose to stay up to plan tomorrow. He knew something he wanted to do tomorrow, he just had to convince Yosuke to join in.

Light shone through the gaps in the curtains and straight into Yosuke's eyes. He sat up rubbing them and looked at his surroundings. That's right, he slept over at Yu's. He surveyed the room but couldn't see him. Reluctantly getting up, Yosuke got dressed and headed downstairs. As he reached the foot of the stairs, he smelt something close to bacon. He walked further into the kitchen and realised, it was in fact bacon. And eggs! Yu was stood in the kitchen making a fry up in his bright pink apron. As a joke, for Christmas, Yosuke and Teddie bought Yu a bright pink apron which said 'The only smexy cook around'. It was a funny idea but, they didn't expect his reaction to be his usual 'thanks for the gift'. Or that he would wear it whenever he cooked something messy.

Yosuke sat down at the table as a plate was placed in front of him. It was a full fry up. Hash browns and everything. Yosuke thanked him for the meal and dug in. Yu sat down a few minutes later with his own plate and began eating. This time, they ate in silence.

Yosuke stood from the table and took both plates. He then proceeded to the kitchen sink and began washing up. Yu looked stunned. "You don't have to. I'll do it later." Yosuke chuckled. "No way. If I'm staying over then at least let me thank you for the food by washing up. No arguments partner." Yu knew it was too late to object so, he let him be. Instead, he walked over to the Tele and switched it on. Again, it started off with the Junes advert. "Oh my god turn it off! Save me from this misery!" Yu laughed quietly before changing to the channel he wanted.

Yosuke finished washing, it surprisingly wasn't much, and entered the living room. What he saw was a real sight. The TV was on a music channel, playing one of Yosuke's favourite songs, while Yu was dancing to his hearts content. He looked like he was enjoying himself and Yosuke couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. Yu stopped mid movement and slowly turned to see Yosuke waving at him. "Having fun partner?" He looked mortified for a minute before relaxing into a grin and dancing his way over. Yosuke laughed at the sight before taking the outstretched hand and following Yu to the 'dancing' space he made. The song ended and another began. Another one of Yosuke's favourites. Honestly, you would think someone was scripting this around Yosuke or something!

Yu began to dance again, smiling at Yosuke with knowing eyes the entire time. Yosuke sighed with a smile before slowly joining in. The beat quickened, and so did they. They were enjoying themselves. They were dancing with all the skills they had but were laughing the entire time. "Ok so, this is actually pretty fun." Yosuke admitted mid dance sequence. "I didn't think it would be but it is." Yosuke looked at him a tad shocked. "Wait, don't you do this all the time?" Yu shook his head. "Huh. I assumed you did. It seemed so natural for you." Yu shook his head again. "I've never done this before. I only wanted to try it after witnessing Nanako doing it. She was being really cute but stopped as soon as she realised I was watching." Yosuke smiled at the thought, creating the scene in his head. "That must have been adorable to watch. I bet Nanako-chan is just really shy and that's why she stopped." Yu nodded. "She was blushing when she did and ran off immediately afterward so I'm thinking she is." "Aw." Yosuke beamed.  _"Nanako-chan is so cute!"_

The two continue their dancing for another three hours. They barely said a word, nearly every bit of communication said through dancing. That was, until a bear showed up outside the patio doors. "What are you doing sensei?" His voice was muffled by the glass as he pressed his face against it. Yu and Yosuke chuckled. Not wanting to stop, Yu decided it would be best to moon walk to the door. So he did. Yosuke laughing at the sight. Yu opened the door and let the curious little bear in. "Hey Teddie. What you doing here?" Teddie scowled at Yosuke. "Well  _someone_  forgot to mention he was staying at sensei's place so, I came to make sure you didn't score with him." Yosuke turned bright red. "Wha- Stupid bear! I didn't score with Yu! And I didn't want to!" Yu clenched a fist above his heart, exaggerating his pain. "Your words, they hurt me Yosuke. How could you?" Yosuke's blush widened as he clenched his fist. He couldn't the laugh that came out but quickly forced a stern look onto his face. "Damn it Yu! Don't fuel him! And Teddie, I kind of understand why you came, even though it's a stupid reason. But, why the back door?" Teddie sighed and placed a hand on his hip. "That's because no one answered the front door when I knocked." Yu and Yosuke looked at each other sheepishly. "Sorry Teddie. I didn't hear you." Yu bowed in apology but Teddie just brushed the whole thing off.

"That doesn't matter sensei. What I want to know is..." Teddie quickly spun around and moved his face close to Yosuke's, trying to be intimidating. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING CAUSE I WANNA GO!" He was grinning wildly as he shouted near full volume. Yosuke punched him in the head before sighing. "It's called dancing. You just move to a beat. Here, like this." Yosuke began to dance slowly, then, when the tempo picked up, his movements did too. Teddie watched in amazement. Eyes sparkling at the sight. "Wow! I want to do that too!" He took a step into the open space but, was stopped by Yu. "You can't dance very well in that." Teddie looked himself then at Yu with a face of understanding. He moved out of the way and took of his skin. Leaving the red bear discarded on the floor, the blonde skipped over to the 'dancing' space. He listened to the beat of the song a little before trying his hand at dancing.

Yu watched them, impressed by Teddie considering he was keeping up pretty well even though he's a beginner. He smiled before joining in and the three of them danced the day away.

A few hours passed and the front door opened, revealing Nanako. She entered the living room after removing her coat and shoes, and looked at the group with amazed eyes. She watched as the three boys danced to the song together. Enjoying every moment. She giggled before putting her bag down and joining in. Yu noticed her and smiled. "Have fun today?" She nodded gleefully. "It's fun today!" He chuckled as Teddie grabbed Nanako's hand. "Let's dance together Nana-chan!" She nodded with a smile and the two began dancing. Yu looked over at Yosuke and thought of something fun. A plan hatched in his mind and an evil grin takes a hold.

He walks over to Yosuke and holds out a hand. Yosuke looks at him confused but waits for him to talk. "Care to dance?" Yosuke's eyes widen in bewilderment before he gives a hearty laugh. "You know it partner!" He grabs Yu's hand they begin dancing. The pair laughing like idiots as they move in unison. Nanako and Teddie soon join in the laughter and the four continue dancing.

It's about eleven o'clock when Dojima returns. He locks the door behind him and takes off his shoes. Walking to the living room, he can smell the curry Yu must have made for dinner. He reaches his destination and stands in the entrance dumbfounded. His face melts into a warm smile at the sight before him. Nanako asleep, cuddling into Teddie while Yosuke sleeps on Yu's outstretched arm. Dojima decides not to wake them and heads for the stairs. Whispering a quiet good night before retiring to his bed.


End file.
